Hiccstrid One Shots
by UnderTheWillowTrees
Summary: A series of one shots focusing on one of my favourite couples, Hiccstrid! Rating: T. Also, check out my festive Hiccstrid one shots! I do take requests. Just, nothing with the whole 'Modern AU'. On hiatus. (sorry!) Will be continued in the new year :)
1. Awkward

**Random plot bunny I thought of. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Svenan and the plot.**

* * *

**"**Svenan!" yelled Astrid, flinging the door to her younger brother's bedroom open.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Svenan who was tampering with his slingshot.

Though Svenan was only eight years old, he was quite possibly one of the most stubborn boys Astrid had ever met (besides Hiccup). He had dark hair (like their mother) and brown eyes (like their father).

"Where's my axe? You had it yesterday." answered Astrid, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why d'ya need it?" questioned Svenan.

"I'm helping Hiccup with his sparring at the academy." said Astrid, an impatient look crossing her face.

"Ooh. Hiccup. Your boyfriend." taunted Svenan, grinning at Astrid.

"Yes my boyfriend numbskull. Now where is it?' asked Astrid.

"Stormfly's stable." answered Svenan, going back to playing with his slingshot.

"Why?" asked Astrid, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"I had to practice somewhere without any 'precious family heirlooms'." answered Svenan.

"Right. See ya loser." said Astrid, walking out of the room.

"Bye blondie!" called Svenan to Astrid's retreating back.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Astrid, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"That was fun." panted Astrid as she set her axe up against the wall.

"Yeah." said Hiccup breathlessly.

"You're getting better by the way. Couple more sessions and you could probably beat Fishlegs." grinned Astrid.

"Great." chuckled Hiccup.

Astrid laughed and draped her arms around Hiccup's neck while Hiccup snaked his arms around her waist.

"So what d'ya wanna do now?" asked Hiccup.

"I can think of something." said Astrid, a mischievious smile gracing her lips.

"Really?" grinned Hiccup.

"Mmhmm."

And with that, Astrid pulled Hiccup closer and crushed her lips against his.

Astrid's lips were sweet against Hiccup's and their mouths moved in perfect sync. Astrid moved back and pressed her back against the stone wall, making her axe topple over. Not that either she or Hiccup noticed.

Astrid had just wound her fingers into Hiccup's auburn-brown hair and pulled him impossibly closer when,

"Hem hem."

Astrid and Hiccup broke apart to see Svenan standing in the doorway, clutching a shield and wearing his slightly-too-big helmet.

Both of the teenagers' eyes widened and they quickly untangled themselves.

"Oh. Hey Svenan!" smiled Astrid, awkwardly waving at her brother. "What-what are you doing here?"

"Mom told me that I should come and pick up a few tips. I told her something like this would happen." complained Svenan.

Hiccup and Astrid flushed scarlet and stepped further away from one another.

"Guess I picked up some snogging tips instead, huh?" taunted Svenan before dashing out of the academy, laughing loudly.

"Your little brother is slightly mental, isn't he?" asked Hiccup, nudging his girlfriend's arm.

"What do you mean 'slightly'?"

* * *

**So. Dat was really short. But I liked it. Did you? Lemme know.**

**I also have no idea why I wrote this. Hiccstrid high, I guess.**


	2. Grounded

**So this is kind of a parody of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. Basically Astrid's grounded and banned from seeing her boyfriend. That sucks.**

**Hiccup and Astrid are the age they are in the second movie (what else is new?). Most of these one shots will be when they're that age. So, unless I give a specific age, just assume they're HTTYD 2 age.**

**June (July for me, but I'll probably try to find it online) is just so close yet so far.**

* * *

Astrid sighed as she leaned on the balcony that was just outside her bedroom. She drew her fur blanket, that she had pulled off her bed, more tightly around herself and watched her breath sprial up into the night sky.

She was slightly stir crazy, she had been locked in her room for a full three days now with next to no human contact apart from the short trips her mother made up to her room to bring food.

It honestly hadn't been _that _bad. Was it really her fault that she and Hiccup had lost track of time and ended up falling asleep in the forest? Of course, her parents, being extremely over-protective, had assumed the worst and grounded her for a week, forbidding her from seeing Hiccup.

Just when Astrid was seriously contemplating using her blanket to scale down the side of her house, a voice called up to her from directly below,

"Astrid!"

Astrid leaned over the railing to see Hiccup grinning up at her.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here? If my dad sees you he'll kill you!" Astrid whispered furiously.

"I don't care. I've missed you." grinned Hiccup.

"I've missed you too. Now go! I wasn't kidding, you know how protective my dad is of his 'little princess'." said Astrid, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Daddy's girl." snorted Hiccup.

"Shut up you!" chuckled Astrid.

"How long are you gonna be grounded for?" asked Hiccup.

"Four more days." answered Astrid sadly.

"Too long. Uh, oh! Hang your blanket over the side of the railing!" said Hiccup, that all too familiar mischievous glint in his bright green eyes.

"Why?" asked Astrid.

"Just do it." demanded Hiccup, and when Astrid gave him 'the Look' he added, "Please?"

Astrid sighed and hung her blanket over the balcony.

"Now tie it to the railing." said Hiccup, standing on his tip-toes to reach the blanket.

Astrid did as she was told and watched as her boyfriend climbed up the blanket and hopped over the railing.

"Hey." smiled Hiccup.

"Hey." said Astrid, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace, which he returned, lifting her off her feet slightly.

Astrid pulled out of the hug and pressed her lips to Hiccup's.

"It seems like forever since I've done that." breathed Astrid, leaning her forehead against Hiccup's.

Hiccup smiled and said,

"I know."

They briefly brushed their lips together and then both sat down on the floor.

Astrid leaned her head on Hiccup's chest while Hiccup draped his arm around Astrid's shoulders.

"It's not fair. Your dad didn't even care that you were out all night. Why did I have to get stuck with the world's most protective parents?" sighed Astrid.

"You're their little girl." grinned Hiccup.

"I am eighteen years old, I'm not a 'little girl'." scoffed Astrid. "Why can't they just bother my brother?"

"If it's any consolation, if I'd been born a girl, my dad would probably be even more annoying that yours." laughed Hiccup.

"I bet that if we ever have a daughter, you won't let any boys come near her." giggled Astrid.

"I don't doubt it." smirked Hiccup.

A light flickered on from behind the curtains in Astrid's bedroom.

"Astrid?" came the gruff voice of Astrid's father, Alrik.

"Oh no. It's my dad! Go, go!" whispered Astrid, jumping to her feet and ushering Hiccup towards her blanket so he could climb down.

"Bye! Love you." whispered Hiccup as he leaped over the railing and grasped the make-shift rope.

"Love you too." muttered Astrid.

Hiccup's head disappeared from sight just as her father opened the door to the balcony carrying a candle that was flickering in the breeze.

"Astrid? What are you doing out here?" asked Alrik.

"Oh, hey daddy!" smiled Astrid.

There was slight cough from the direction that Hiccup had just left in that sounded an awful lot like 'daddy's girl'.

"What was that?" asked Alrik, walking towards Astrid.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Astrid. "Uh, daddy? Can you go get me some water please?"

"Alright." sighed Alrik, still looking skeptical.

The older man disappeared into the house and Astrid glanced over the railing to see Hiccup clutching onto the blanket and smirking up at her.

"One word, and I swear I will untie this blanket, understand?" growled Astrid.

"Yes ma'am." grinned Hiccup before sliding down the blanket and running back to his house.

* * *

**That was really long compared to the other one shot. Anyway, please let me know what you think and give me some ideas for more Hiccstrid one shots!**


	3. Not So Ruined Date

**This is a request from Ferdoos, hope you like it!**

* * *

Hiccup knocked on Astrid's front door and rocked on his heels as he waited for an answer.

The door was flung open and their stood the tall, proud figure of Astrid's father, Alrik. He had the same colour hair as Astrid, but that was about it for the resemblance with Hiccup's girlfriend.

"Oh. It's you." grunted Alrik.

"Yes sir. Is Astrid here?" asked Hiccup.

Though he and Astrid had been dating for four years, he was still terrified of her father. He was only slightly taller than Hiccup, but he was much more muscled and extremely protective of his daughter.

"Yes. What do you want with her?" asked Alrik gruffly.

"We're going on a date, sir." answered Hiccup.

The two stood in awkard silence for a minute before Astrid hurried down the stairs, still fastening her hair into her usual side braid.

"Hey Hiccup!" she smiled.

She was wearing a pretty green dress, a little darker than the tunic Hiccup used to wear, and black slip on shoes. Her dazzlingly blue eyes were sparkling and her blonde hair had a certain shine about it.

"Hey Astrid." grinned Hiccup.

"Let's go. Bye dad!" called Astrid as she grabbed Hiccup's hand, pulled him outside and began walking off.

"You'd better have her home before sunset, or they'll be Hel to pay!" Alrik bellowed after them.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid strolled along throough the woods, their hands clasped together.

Unbeknownst to them, Snotlout was hiding in a bush with a coil of rope in hand. One end was tied to a tree a littlr way away, and the jealous eighteen year old was getting ready to yank it and stretch the rope out as soon as Hiccup and Astrid walked past. With any luck, Astrid or Hiccup would be sent flying into the mud puddle that was a few inches away from the rope.

Astrid was walking backwards as she chatted happily to her date, only to get her foot caught on something and stumble backwards.

Luckily for her, Hiccup managed to catch her arm in time, and she found herself staring into his forest green eyes with her back bent backwards slightly and her arm wrapped around Hiccup's neck.

"Heh, oops." Astrid grinned sheepishly.

Hiccup laughed and pulled her back up.

"Be careful now M'lady." chuckled Hiccup, draping his arm around Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid giggled and lightly smacked him in the stomach.

The two continued on just as Snotlout emerged from his hiding place and began angrily hacking at the rope with his dagger.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were under a tree that was a small walk away from the Cove where Hiccup had met Toothless. The tree was covered in pretty pink and white blossoms and the grass beneath it was soft and sweet smelling. Astrid was leaned back against the tree while Hiccup had his head in her lap.

Snotlout was sat at the very top of the tree, a bucket of water clutched in his beefy hands. His plan was to dump the water all over Hiccup, which would also soak Astrid.

Snotlout grinned as he readied himself to throw the water, but as he was positioning himself, he jerked forward too heavily and dropped the bucket behind him. It clanged to the ground at the back of the tree. As he looked back to see it, Snotlout knocked his arm on one of the branches, causing many of the blossoms to flutter from the tree and swirl around the young couple below.

Astrid smiled and leant her head down to plant a quick kiss on Hiccup's forehead.

* * *

Astrid grinned she and Hiccup sat by a little stream that ran through the woods. Their boots (or in Hiccup's case, boot) had been discarded and were now laying a few feet away from them and their feet (or foot) were dangling in the cool water.

"Hiccup?" said Astrid, nudging Hiccup's arm.

"Mmm?" asked Hiccup.

"Can you hear that?" asked Astrid.

"Hear what?" asked Hiccup, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"That rustling." answered Astrid.

"No."

Just as he finished speaking, there was a loud rustling coming from their left.

"Yes. Hello?" called Hiccup.

Snotlout tumbled out from behind a bush, clutching a a slimy fish and a bucket of mud.

"Snotlout?! What are you doing here?!" asked Astrid, pulling her boots on.

"Uh... admiring the scenery."

* * *

**Kind of crappy but yeah.**


	4. Big Blowout

**I have to apologise. There are lots of stupid mistakes in the last chapter, but I have an excuse! Well, two. One, I wrote it on my phone because my Wi-Fi sucks and two, I was kinda watching Thor while I was writing it... heh heh.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid didn't usually fight. They had small debates that never really ended in one of them storming off or door slamming. But when they did fight, they could scream any building in range down.

At that moment, they were screaming bloody murder at each other.

They were storming through town with about seven nine year olds curiously following them, listening to what they had deemed as a 'grown up couple's argument '.

"Why are you being so infuriating?!" shrieked Astrid, poking Hiccup in the chest.

"Me?! Why are you being so touchy?!" yelled Hiccup, his green eyes sparked with anger.

"I am not being touchy! It's your fault anyway!" screamed Astrid, clenching her fists as her cheeks burned red.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Hiccup, taking a step closer to his angry girlfriend and tilting his head down to look into her eyes properly.

Astrid jerked her head up slightly and glared at Hiccup.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't decided it would be a bloody," the younger children gapsed at her language. "Fantastic idea to teach nine year olds how to ride dragons, my mother's axe wouldn't be ash right now!"

"Fine, but how was I supposed to know that Nadder was going to freak out? You're bloody lucky you had a shield with you!" shouted Hiccup.

"Don't try and turn this around! It's your fault and you know it!" yelled Astrid, turning her head away from him in anger.

"Whatever." sighed Hiccup, spinning on his heel and walking off.

"Oh sure, walk off!" Astrid screamed at his retreating back.

"I will!" shouted Hiccup, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Astrid cried out in frustration and stormed off in the opposite direction to Hiccup.

"Wow. That was cool." grinned Frostbite, the mischievous little girl who had pulled the Nadder's tail and made it blast Astrid's axe.

* * *

**Really short, wouldn't even consider it a one shot.**

**Still taking requests! Just, nothing M rated, no Modern AUs and no crossovers.**


End file.
